kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai
Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai is an action sports game released on October 12, 1990 to the Famicom, both developed and published by Technōs Japan Corp.. It is commonly named Nekketsu Sports Challenge or Great Athletic Meet. This game is the direct sequel to Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari and is arguably the most popular game in the Kunio-kun series in Japan, as can be seen by its multiple sequels and remakes along with the battle royal mode. The previous game introduced many high schools and characters and this game further expands on some of the established schools by adding new characters to Nekketsu High, Hanazono High, Reihou Academy (which already introduced many of its characters in the previous game) and many others. A port for the Game Boy was released on July 24, 1992 titled Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Dokodemo Daiundōkai. This version of the game doesn't have the ball breaking minigame from the Famicom version but it includes two new minigames in its place, along with two secret teams. The game was also ported to the PC Engine Super CD-ROM² on December 11, 1992. This version of the game includes voice acting, an arranged soundtrack, character intros, new items and stages. Overview The Nekketsu team competing against three other teams (Hanazono, Reihou, and an Interschool Union) compete in a series of four athletic events. Up to four players can participate. Gameplay The game allows up to 4 players to play simultaneously in four different events using four different teams. The objective of the game is to win events by scoring the most amount of points. As a sequel to Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, the game shares a similar control scheme and gameplay and players are encouraged to use violence during the non-fighting events to score points. During a one player game, the player has to score higher than the opposing teams in each event in order to advance to the next event. Failing to do so will result in a Game Over regardless of the player's current ranking. The game has no save function or a passwords feature. The game does have an ending during single play, which requires the player to win the game as the Nekketsu team. If the game is being player by more than a single player, players can re-arrange the order of each event or choose to play specific events. In the Game Boy version, the player is able to continue playing regardless of their position in the rankings and each team has their own ending. Controls The game has two different control schemes, split between the four events. Cross Country and the Obstacle Course have the same controls, while the Ball breaking minigame and Battle Royal share a control scheme. The controls on the running and jumping events share a similarity with Nekketsu Kōha Kunio-kun, while the fighting controls are similar to Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari. The player can run by double tapping either left or right on the directional pad. To jump, players must press both buttons are the same time (A''' and '''B buttons on the Nintendo systems and I''' and '''II buttons on the PC Engine). The player can climb ladders by pressing up in the directional pad upon approaching them. This has to be pressed repeatedly in order to climb the bars in the ball breaking minigame. The A''' button is used to pick up weapons or downed opponents from the ground and to attack with them, while the '''B button is used to throw a weapon or the opponent being carried. Characters will continue to carry any weapon they might have at the end of the round to the following round and event. Their health will carry over as well, which can be recovered by resting the character and using a different character. Running Event Controls Pressing the A''' button on Nintendo systems and the '''II button on the PC Engine if the player is facing right will have the player attempt to push another player. This attack can be directed upwards and downwards by holding the respective direction in the control pad while pressing the button. If the player is facing left, the B''' and '''I button is pressed in the respective system instead. The forward version of the attack can be performed during a jump. The B''' button ('''I button on the PC Engine) will have the player throw an elbow behind him if the player is facing right. The player can do this while running but he will slow down. If the player is facing left, this is done with the A''' button on Nintendo systems and the '''II on the PC Engine. A diving jump kick can be performed by pressing the The B''' button ('''I button on the PC Engine) during a jump when the player is facing right. The A''' button ('''II button on the PC Engine) is pressed when the player is facing left. When swimming, characters move faster if they are carrying a weapon. Fighting Event Controls Like in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, the A''' button ('''II button the PC Engine) is used to punch and the B''' button ('''I button in the PC Engine) is used to kick. Players can perform a jumping kick by pressing the B''' button ('''I button in the PC Engine) during a diagonal jump. While climbing the bar in the ball breaking event, players can punch and kick to their left or right by holding the specific direction on the control pad. Holding no direction in the control pad and pressing the the A''' button ('''II button the PC Engine) will have the character punch in the direction of the ball. In the Battle Royal event, most characters have unique special techniques that are performed by pressing specific buttons at specific moments. Some of these techniques also replace a character's normal attack. Otherwise, the controls remain the same from the ball breaking minigame. Events The Famicom and PC Engine version of the game have four events, while the Game Boy version has five events. Before each event, players can select the background music that will play for each event, then change settings for each event. Settings that can be changed include the timer of each event, the number of times an event needs to be played before moving to the next event and setting various modifiers such as winds and traps. In the Game Boy version, each event is played once by default, the console version has the player play the events multiple times (the PC Engine version has a training mode in which is event is played only once). The original four events will be listed first, followed by the Game Boy exclusive events: Yumemi Town Cross Country In this event, players will run across the surrounding area of Reihou Academy and Yumemi Town. The course starts at the academy then goes through the city, the park, houses, gardens, over roofs and swimming through a sewer before returning to the academy for the goal. This event is played twice by default. While running through each checkpoint, if a player is left behind as the screen scrolls forward they will be deducted points (this doesn't happen in the Game Boy version). Players can get additional points by attacking other players and they will keep this points if they are disqualified (they will not receive end goal points). Points are added depending on the position that a player reaches a checkpoint (reaching the goal gives the most points). If the time runs out before the player reaches the goal they will be disqualified. Players will also be disqualified if their health is reduced to 0 and are knocked down, if they drown in the water or if they run at the beginning of the event past the starting line twice before the starter pistol is fired. The default track for this event is an arrangement of Csikós Post by Hermann Necke. Obstacle Course This event plays similar to Cross Country. Players have to course a series of obstacle rooms and reach the goal before their opponents. Unlike Cross Country, each room takes place in a single screen that doesn't scroll, so players don't have to worry about their points being deducted for being left behind. The timer is shorter than Cross Country as well, if time runs out players are not disqualified. Instead, they will not receive points for crossing the checkpoint. Just like Cross Country, points are added for crossing check points. By default, this event is played twice. The rules for disqualification are the same as in Cross Country, with the exception of the aforementioned timer rule. Ball Breaking on Bars Prior to the beginning of this event, players will be split into two teams (which can be determined optionally by the player). The objective is to break the ball at the top of the screen by climbing the bars. Once the player reaches the top, the must punch the ball until it breaks. The player has to play this event three times by default. This event is not available in the Game Boy version. The bars are close together, so players can punch and kick adjacent players to stop them from climbing or punching the ball. They can also cooperate or hinder their partner, but teams will receive the same score (unless they are disqualified, which will happen if the character's health is completely reduced and they are knocked down). Players gain additional points by attacking other players and bonus points are given to the player who breaks the ball. Battle Royal Players will battle it out in a ring set on the side of the Reihou Academy. The last player standing wins. Players are eliminated if their health is reduced completely and are knocked down or if they are tossed out of the ring. If time runs out and no winner is decided, the player with the most points will win. Additional points can be gained by attacking other players. Most characters have unique fighting techniques which they can use in this event. By default, this event is played three times. The PC Engine version includes two other arenas (the judo fighting arena has no hazards). Fighting for Bread In this event players fight for a piece of French bread that is tossed into the center of the arena. Players gain points by chewing on the bread and attacking other players. The event ends after one of the players swallows the bread and is declared the winner. This event uses the Battle Royal control scheme and it is possible to eliminate other players by knocking them down. Bomb Tag At the beginning of this event, a player is randomly selected through a roulette to carry the bomb. The player that is "it" carries the bomb and they can pass the bomb to any opponent that is knocked down. The player who has the bomb when it explodes will lose the event and the remaining players will receive 200 points. The event uses the same control scheme from Battle Royal, but characters take no damage and no health is shown during the event. However, players near the explosion will take damage and the player who had the bomb when it explodes will have their health completely reduced. There are some hazards in the area to make it harder for the characters to escape from one another. Items During events, players will find numerous objects on the ground that can be used as weapons. They can also be tossed to damage another player. Only one item can be carried at any time by each player. Items are used with the A''' button ('''II button on the PC Engine) and thrown with the B''' button ('''I on the PC Engine). Heavy items are carried on both hands and character attack and throw these items slower, but their movement speed is not reduced. Players who finish a match or event with an item in their possession will keep them in the next match or event (this doesn't happen in the Game Boy version or after the ball breaking minigame in the console versions). Some of the items listed below are exclusive to the PC Engine version: * Bomb: Explodes on impact when thrown, damaging anyone close to the point of impact. * Bokken: This orthodox weapon can be used to perform special techniques such as the Bōjutsu Special and the Hurricane Crash (the former is Godai's deathblow, while the latter is used by both Shimizu and Hayami). * Magic Wand: The character who swings the magic wand will have his overall stats increased for the duration of the event. The boost can only be granted once per event for each wand and once acquired, the character no longer needs to hold the wand. * Dumbbell: A strong weapon that is swung slowly. Its throwing trajectory is shorter than other weapons. * Brass Knuckles: A slight increase in attack power and longer reach than a normal punch, but the range is still shorter than a kick or other weapons. * Tire: Has high attack power but due to being heavy the attack comes out slower. A thrown tire continues rolling and will damage players that get in the way of it. The PCE Engine version also includes a bicycle tire. * Bowling Ball: Has short reach and when thrown it goes upwards then rolls along the ground. Players will receive damage if they get hit by the rolling ball. The PC Engine version includes a bigger bowling ball that will send opponents flying if they are hit by it. * Vitamin Drink: This drink can be used to restore a character's health. There are two types of drinks, though in the Famicom version they look identical. One drink will restore the character's health to full or increase his health to 255. The other drink will restore a maximum of 128 of health. In the PC Engine version, the first variation is colored orange while the second type is colored blue. While drinking, the character is vulnerable to attack and health only recovers after the character completely drinks the bottle. Washio and Hayasaka will use this item as a weapon due to having the Mach Pounding (Grand Slam in River City Ransom) technique, however they will drink the item when controlled by the CPU. * Fighting Ring: This small and easy to miss item has a short reach, but it is also the most damaging item in the game. When equipped with this item in Battle Royal, most characters can perform the Human Torpedo technique (Washio and Hayasaka are the only exceptions, as mentioned above in the Vitamin Drink). * Dynamite: Exclusive to the PC Engine version, a stronger version of the bomb. * Bat: Exclusive to the PC Engine version, it is similar to the bowling ball. * Hammer: Exclusive to the PC Engine version, a similar weapon to the dumbbell. Awards Individual awards are announced once all four events come to an end. The names for the first three awards are not completely accurate, they are taken from River City Super Sports Challenge: All Stars Special, the PS3 remake of this game: * Fighting Spirit Award: 100 points. * Most Valuable Player: 200 points. * Most Carried Player: -150 points. * Reihou Academy Award: 100 points. * Tōdō Group Special Award: 250 points. Characters Like Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, the game features numerous characters, including the playable characters, a supporting cast and the antagonists (who the player never fights in the game). If a full name is listed below, the given name is shown first and the family name second (with the exception of Kunio, Riki and the Double Dragon Brothers, all characters are addressed by their surnames in this game, just like the previous game). Teams The game has exactly four teams. Any team not controlled by the player will be controlled by the CPU. Each team is comprised of a captain, a vice captain and four additional members, plus the cheerleader. Nekketsu High School Kunio's one-man team. Cheerleader is Satomi Momozono. * Kunio * Sugata * Nanase * Takamine * Morimoto * Ichijou Hanazono High School A team focused on fighting (with the exception of Yoshino), led by Riki Samejima. Cheerleader is Mami Shimada, Riki's girlfriend. * Riki * Saotome * Maeda * Yoshino * Washio * Shimizu Reihou Academy A team composed of above average players. Three members of this team are comparable to the captains of other teams. The team is led by the Dragon Twins, with Shizuka Aihara as cheerleader. * Ryuichi * Ryuji * Hayasaka * Mochizuki * Kobayashi * Otonashi School Union A team with members of multiple high schools, each member excels individually. Led by Gōda, the cheerleader is Yūko Kirishima from his school, Houryu High School. * Gōda * Godai * Nishimura * Sawaguchi * Kumada * Hayami Athletic Meet Staff * Mamoru Tōdō: The new student council president of Reihou Academy and the host of the athletic meet. He is the youngest son of the wealthy Todou family. He dislikes tough guys and delinquents like Kunio. * Kazumi Hasebe: The Master of Ceremonies of the athletic meet and the Vice Class President of Reihou Academy. * Hiroko Morisawa: The Vice-Captain of the Girls Volleyball Club at Reihou Academy. She is in charge of arranging events in the athletic meet. * Akane Kōzuki: The Director of Reihou Academy's Broadcasting Club, in charge of handling the music for each event. She is secretly planning to enter the entertainment industry. Other Characters * Taiki Yamada: The former Student Council President of Reihou Academy, now a student of Meian High School. He is now a follower of Todo. Re-releases The Famicom version was re-released for the Game Boy Advance (as the part of Kunio-kun Nekketsu Collection 2) on October 27, 2005, and the Wii Virtual Console on December 4, 2007. Legacy Gallery External links * Comprehensive information at the KUNIO Dojo (Japanese) References Category:Sports Games Category:Games Category:Mitsuhiro Yoshida Category:Hiroyuki Sekimoto Category:Downtown Nekketsu